


Welcome Home

by brdbee



Series: Round Trip [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, dirty talk???, oh my god idk im sorry, pointless smut, some fluff?? SOME FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun has finally returned from his long work trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

When Seunghyun opens the door, he hears the soft tinkle of the alarm asking to be set again and soon after the sound of Seungri's feet padding quickly through the wooden floor. It always reminds him of when he would come home and Charlie would scramble from wherever he was and would run to greet him. When Seungri's body finally appeared in front of him, he opened his arms, planting his feet firmly on the ground to ready himself as Seungri crashed against his chest, hugging his waist tightly.

"You're home," Seungri breathed, pressing his face firmly against the side of Seunghyun's neck.

Seunghyun was home. Finally. Not much was going through his mind as he moved his arms around Seungri, moving his hand to pat the back of his head gently. He stroked over it gently, brushing his fingers through the short hair on the back. It's damp which means Seungri probably got out of the shower a few minutes ago. It makes sense. He didn't know it nor plan it but it seems their flights lined up just a few hours from each other. If he had known he probably would have texted Seungri to wait for him outside but maybe not, he had wanted to surprise the maknae today.

When Seungri's head tilted up slightly, Seunghyun looked down to meet his gaze, leaning down willingly to press his lips to Seungri's gently. Their kiss was slow, gentle, and deep. He was pleased that Seungri's lips seemed as soft as he had left them, as plush and warm. Seungri was smiling underneath his lips and it made Seunghyun smile back because he never could hold it back unless it was to tease him or bully him. Their kiss broke and Seungri's eyes looked over Seunghyun slowly, pausing a few times on different spots of his face before he sighed softly.

"Missed you," Seungri said quietly, whispering to not break the moment.

Seunghyun nodded, claiming Seungri's lips again in a soft kiss, letting out a quiet groan as it became sensual and then heated. He slid both hands down Seungri's back to grope his ass, squeezing it firmly between his hands. Seungri moaned greedily into his lips and pressed their bodies together as close as possible. It's not like Seunghyun and Seungri hadn't gotten impatient before and had sex just about everywhere inside his home, but this time Seunghyun wasn't interested in just pushing Seungri on the floor or wherever was close to fuck him. Instead he wanted to see Seungri on top of his bed, his head pressing down against soft pillows and body writhing over his bed sheets. He wanted to pull Seungri down and closer until he wasn't on the pillows anymore, until the sheets were scrunched together under him leaving his far too big mattress bare.

He slapped Seungri's ass lightly before pushing him gently in the direction of the bedroom, his hands moving to his hips to turn him around, guiding him through the door and closing it before moving until Seungri's knees hit the edge of the bed. When he looked over Seungri's shoulder he could see the younger's phone forgotten in the middle of the bed, and bag of chips closed on his bedside. Seungri had clearly planned for a night alone, which meant Seunghyun did surprise him in a way. Seungri glanced back at him with a small smile and Seunghyun asked for permission with his eyes, smiling back when Seungri nodded before tugging down the sweatpants Seungri was wearing.

He glanced down as Seungri kicked away his sweats and Seunghyun grinned when he saw the maknae was wearing no underwear, gripping the hem of Seungri's tank top next to pull it up and off him, throwing it to the side without worrying about where it landed because they could always clean up later. When they first started to have sex, Seungri would complain over the fact that he always seemed to be the one that got naked first but now he wouldn't say a word. At first Seunghyun had just been too insecure and self-conscious. Now he just loved it when Seungri was completely vulnerable in front of him.

With Seungri, he told himself, he was the type to take his time but the truth was that most of the time their sex was quick and dirty. This time, though, he was determined to take his time. He was determined to push Seungri to the brink and bring him back down again. Or at least drag it on as long as he could. He nudged Seungri forward slightly and watched as his knees finally bent, giving way as he laid on his stomach on the bed, pulling a pillow under his head to lay on it comfortably once he had scooted up completely.

Seunghyun takes a moment to admire the view. Seungri's skin is somehow tan, making his skin just a bit darker than it usually is. His shoulders are wide and they look firm, his body relaxed as he stretches and Seunghyun is captured by the sight of his back moving. Seungri is just like a cat sometimes. When Seunghyun's eyes lower to Seungri's ass he really can't help but grin, smug at how round, full and perky it is. Seungri spreads his legs slightly, bending his knees to push himself upward just enough so he spreads himself for Seunghyun's view and the latter holds back a groan, biting his lip as he feels his cock straining against his pants. Seungri demands his attention one way or another always. He seduces him in ways he had never experienced before but each time they surface again he falls for the maknae's traps like a fool seeing them for the first time.

He doesn't feel like wasting any more time as he kneels on the edge of the mattress, moving forward until his arms are on either side of Seungri's hips, his face pressed against the small of the maknae's back. Seungri bends slightly at his touch, his hips faltering from their teasing and dropping just enough for Seunghyun to chase his skin, pressing a soft kiss against that dip between his ass and back before he slowly kisses his way lower. Seungri completely drops then, pressing himself flat against the bed as Seunghyun begins to tease him with his tongue.

Both of his hands press Seungri's pert ass and he spreads him open completely as his tongue delves between him, running the tip of his tongue against Seungri's rim. Seungri is moaning then, his pitch going from high to low as Seunghyun works over him, relaxing him slowly until he can press the tip of his tongue inside him and he finally notices that Seungri smells like soap and body wash. He has to wrap one of his arms around Seungri's thigh to keep him still as the maknae begins to writhe and gasp, pleading for Seunghyun to give him something― _anything_ flowing from his mouth non stop until the words become incoherent as Seunghyun begins to thrust his tongue inside of him slowly.

When he finally pulls away from Seungri, they're both panting softly. He watches as Seungri's head turns slightly on the pillow, smug at his brightly flushed face, slick now with sweat and probably a few blissful tears. He didn't mean for it to happen but Seungri came. He knew when he felt his body slowly tense more and more underneath him, knew it when Seungri let out that half choked cry from his mouth along with a string of curses and knew it for sure now as he watched Seungri's face. Seungri's eyes were shut, his bottom lip being worried between his teeth as he smiles blissfully, body slowly rubbing against the sheets in whatever pleasurable aftershocks he was feeling. Seunghyun would hate to break him away from his afterglow, so he pulled away carefully to not disturb him, taking off his shirt slowly and pushing down his pants and underwear swiftly once he had removed his belt.

When he glanced back to the bed Seungri was on his back, the fingers of one hand idly playing with his nipple, rubbing it back and forth as he stared at Seunghyun with hungry eyes. Seungri was always up for another round. When their eyes met, Seungri swallowed once, motioning for Seunghyun to come close with his finger. Seunghyun was always weak when Seungri called. He was weak when he could see Seungri's willing to do _anything_  for him. When Seunghyun moved close, he stopped at the edge of the bed again, on the side where Seungri was and watched as the maknae got on all fours in front of him, helping guide his head forward as he took in Seunghyun's cock into his mouth whole at once. Seunghyun felt all of his breath leave him but he focused as he searched for the lube with his free hand, gently rubbing the back of Seungri's neck to encourage him to continue, mumbling quiet praises because he knew Seungri lived for them.

"You're so good, baby," Seunghyun would mumble and Seungri would hum around him in content, his head bobbing faster, taking him deeper. "You're so hot," he would mutter and Seungri would almost fall over him, looking up with half-lided eyes to tempt Seunghyun― to urge him on as he kept his mouth wide open instead, begging with his eyes for Seunghyun to fuck him in his mouth― anywhere. And Seunghyun would do it. He would grip the back of Seungri's neck tightly to hold him in place as his hips snapped forward, pushing the maknae to his limit, feeling his throat convulse around him deliciously, watching the spit gather on the corners of Seungri's mouth when there wasn't anywhere left for it to go, slicking Seungri and Seunghyun both.

When he pulled away Seungri carefully wiped his mouth clean, staying still and tilting his head up with a smile when Seunghyun nudged it upward with his palm underneath his chin. He pressed a soft kiss to Seungri's lips, rewarding him before laying the maknae on his back, moving to settle over him. "Hyung..." Seungri mumbled in need, voice raw, as his arm slid around Seunghyun's neck, his free hand moving to Seunghyun's back to scratch at with his bitten nails. Seunghyun didn't need to hear anymore as he spread a generous amount of lube on his fingers, warming them before they slid underneath Seungri and between the cleft of his ass. Seungri pulled back one of his knees, spreading himself open further as Seunghyun easily slid two fingers inside his relaxed hole. He loved it when it was this easy, when Seungri was open and ready for him and it didn't take them half an hour to get him to this place.

He curled his fingers once he had pressed them up to his knuckles and watched as Seungri arched his back, his skin flushing again at the different type of intrusion. Seungri's moans and groans were throaty now, his voice raw from taking Seunghyun's cock down his throat a few times but it didn't stop him from voicing his pleasure as Seunghyun worked him open. He let out curses softly in between moans and groans as Seunghyun thrust his fingers inside of him with a pace that steadily increased, his hands finding purchase against Seunghyun's back to drag red marks down it as his legs spread open and he offered himself further to Seunghyun. "Baby..." Seungri would breathe softly and Seunghyun would lose it, nudging his fingertips firmly against that spot he knew would make Seungri shake and scream.

When neither of them could take it any further, Seunghyun eased his fingers from Seungri carefully. He slid an arm underneath Seungri's knee to push his thigh upward by it, letting Seungri shift into a comfortable position in the mattress before slicking his cock with lube and using his free hand to slowly guide himself into Seungri's opening. He quickly lifted Seungri's other thigh by hooking his arm under his knee, lifting the maknae slightly from the bed as he sheathed himself completely, rolling his hips slowly into Seungri as the latter twisted his upper body slightly from side to side with quiet incoherent mumbles.

Seunghyun leaned down enough to press a gentle kiss below Seungri's belly button, nudging his nose gently to Seungri's cock before straightening up as he began to thrust into him hard and fast, his buttocks clenching with strain each time he pushed completely again into Seungri's tight, wet heat. He relished in Seungri's cries of pleasure, used them as a guide to weak spots to abuse before he would focus on the maknae's prostate. When Seungri gathered himself enough as Seunghyun collapsed on top of him for a moment to thrust into him slowly and sensually, he met Seunghyun's eyes, their quick breaths mingling together. Seunghyun loved it when Seungri would grip his hair, loved it when Seungri would pull him closer so their lips brushed together as he whispered dirty words against his lips, loved it that they encouraged and urged him into fucking Seungri harder and faster because that's how the maknae liked it.

"Your cock is so deep inside," Seungri would whisper, nipping at Seunghyun's lips as both of them moaned softly when Seunghyun pressed in deeper. "It's so big." It was really just a modest, average size but Seunghyun loved hearing that anyway. "So thick― I'm so full of you, baby." Seunghyun would mumble back quiet praises of how tight Seungri was, how hot he felt inside, how sexy his body was. "I love you," this would leave Seungri's mouth always desperately, breathless as his chest rose and fell faster and Seunghyun would know Seungri was getting close again.

He would quicken his pace once again, angling his thrusts and Seungri's hips in the right position, lifting him as he moved his hands underneath Seungri's ass, squeezing it gently. It would only take him a few tries before finding that spot that Seungri swore made him see stars and red, low guttural moans escaping from his lips as Seungri clenched tightly around him, practically screaming his name over and over. When Seungri came he would take advantage of the tightening around his cock, thrusting faster and harder into him so he would only have a few seconds to go before he released inside of the maknae, letting him down on the bed again when Seungri would finally slump from his previous position.

He took his time slowly bringing both of them back to the world as he rolled his hips into Seungri, taking advantage of that minute after when he would still be hard. They would share a kiss, enjoying each other's quiet moans against their lips as Seunghyun would slowly, very slowly, ease out of Seungri. Once he was, Seungri would push Seunghyun on his back, crawling over him and straddling his hips, capturing him in an embrace as they both caught their breath.

"I love you too," Seunghyun would mumble after a minute. "I missed you too. I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if I've ever posted smut. I'd be lying if I said I never wrote some. If I ever did post I blocked it out of my mind because I think I'm terrible at it so this makes me nervous but hey! I wrote it. It's here. It's probably bad but that's okay hopefully it'll help inspire me to write some more idk idk idk ahhh


End file.
